Kid Niccals
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Having had enough with his horrible Mother who doesn't even want him. Ten Year old Alphonce Niccals sets out to sea On his own, in search for a new home. But what Happens when he wash's up on the shores of Plastic Beach and ends up Meeting his Father for the very first time? Read to find Out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note, This Is A different story Of My OC Alphonce, In this Story He's Ten years Old and Lives across the Ocean, until he decides to leave and Search for a new Home. It's Pretty Much, a _much_ different version Of My Other Story Called, "My Boy." Enjoy!**

**Intro **

Far across the ocean, on an island with a large town, lived A young ten year old boy. His hair was a dark raven black and his skin was pale. His eye's were very different from that of a normal kid. One was a pinkish red color, while the other one was black.  
His name was Alphonce. He lived near the ocean harbors, with his Horrible Mother Paula Cracker.

Paula Never really Cared for The Boy. She only raised him because his father had left, while she was pregnant with the boy.

Alphonce was sitting on the docks looking out at the ocean. He was enjoying the view and enjoying the cool breeze.

He wished he could be free from his horrible mother. He was sure that his father would be better. But he would never know, because he didn't know who his father is, or where he was.

"Alphonce!" A shrill voice yelled, snapping Alphonce out of his trance.

Alphonce turned around and saw his Mother walking towards him.

"What do you think your doing out here?!" Paula grabbed Alphonce by his, wrist jerking him to his feet.

"You have work to do!" She dragged him back to the house.

A couple minutes later Alphonce was in his room laying on an old bed. His room was a small but it was a decent place for Alphonce to be in, in order to get away from his Mother.

However, His room was underground and oddly enough it was underwater. To him it wasn't too bad, He could always see fish swim passed his window, and maybe even look out at the underwater view. But still to him, for his room to be Underwater was like saying that He was nothing but a reject.

_**Later that evening** _

When Alphonce was cooking for his Mom he began to wonder who his father was. When Alphonce was bringing his mother her, food he accidentally tripped. And splattered all of the foods contents all over his Mother and himself. Alphonce's Mother Paula, became angry at this, and slapped the boy directly across the face.

"You Little Idiot Look what you did!" Paula Shouted. "Can't you do anything right?!" Alphonce trembled.

"I should've just had you aborted before you were even born!" Paula continued to yell. "I don't even know why I bother to Raise you!" She threw a bucket and hand scrubber in his face.

"Clean that Up Right Now!" Paula stormed off, leaving Alphonce to clean up his mess. Alphonce continued to sob as he filled the Bucket cold water and soap. He then Got on his knees and began cleaning up his mess.

"I need to git out of he'e." He said to himself. Suddenly he got and Idea.

_**Later that Night**_

When Paula was sleeping in her room, Alphonce was in his room getting his things packed. Once he had everything packed in his back pack, He snuck out of his room.

He left a Note for his Mom on the kitchen Table and then snuck outside onto the Docks. Alphonce Lowered himself into one of the boats, and untied the rope from the rail and then rowed off out into the ocean.

Alphonce was happy to finally leave his old home behind and find a new one. He was sure that he would find a place where he would be accepted as a family member.

Hours had passed and Alphonce was somewhere out on the Ocean but he didn't know where.

"Where am I?" Alphonce said to himself.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder.

Alphonce looked up and saw Dark clouds in the sky. A bunch of rain began pouring down extremely hard, and the Ocean began to get rough. Huge waves began to rise as Alphonce began to row his boat frantically, trying not to get knocked underwater. Lightning flashed as Alphonce began to lose control of the boat. Suddenly a huge wave crashed causing Alphonce to lose Consciousness.

_**The Next Morning** _

Somewhere far out in the Middle of the Ocean, There was and Island Made up of a bunch of rubbish. A purple haired robotic girl was patrolling the place when she stumbled upon something miraculous. A boy no older than ten years old had washed up on the shores. His clothes were tattered and he was unconscious.

The Robot quickly rushed inside the island and called out, "Master Murdoc! Come quick! There's something you need to see!"

"Oi, Wot Now Cyborg?" A gruff voice responded.

The doors opened and Murdoc came out glaring down at the Cyborg.

"There is a boy laying unconscious out on the shores." Cyborg responded.

"Wot, a boy?" Murdoc became curious at this, and followed Cyborg out onto the island.

When Murdoc got outside he looked and spotted the boy laying on the shores of the island, unconscious.

He walked up to where the boy was laying and stared down at him. The boy's hair was raven black, his skin was pale. Murdoc also Noticed that the boy was wearing a golden right side up cross around his neck. He was a Christian.

Murdoc knelt down and picked the boy up, and carried him inside. About an hour later the boy woke up in a bedroom still slightly dazed.

"Ugh... W-wot happened?" He said looking around the room.

"Hello." A gruff voice spoke. The boy looked and spotted a green skinned man staring back at him.

"Who are you?" The boy asked the man

"I'm Murdoc Niccals." The man spoke to the boy. "Demon Bass Player Of Gorillaz."

"Wot's Your name kid?" The demon bassist asked.

"I'm Alphonce Niccals." The boy answered.

Murdoc's eye's widened at hearing this. "Did you say Alphonce Niccals?"

**First chapter Tell me wot you think and want to happen Next and I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

A few Minutes later, Alphonce was in the living room talking with Murdoc. "So how did ya' get here kid?"

"I was sailing in my boat when a storm came and knocked me unconscious and I guess I washed up here." Alphonce explained.

Murdoc stared at Alphonce and Noticed a strong resemblance between him and the boy. He shook it off and left the boy in the living room.

About an hour later Alphonce was outside looking out at the ocean. Suddenly his stomach began to growel and he began to get hungry.

Unbeknownst to Alphonce Murdoc was watching him from far behind.

Alphonce stood up and took off his shirt and shoes and then dived into the water. Alphonce swam around looking for something to eat. Suddenly he spotted a shark and swam after it. He grabbed it's tail fin and the shark swam up and jumped out of the water with Alphonce jumping after it.

"Ha! Big mistake!" Alphonce leaped into the air and kicked the shark in its side knocking it out.

Alphonce chuckled and swam back to the shore with his freshly caught lunch. Murdoc, who had been watching, just stared at him shocked.

After having his lunch, Alphonce ran off to explore the place.

While Alphonce was wandering around the island, he began to wonder if his Mother would miss him. Probably not. He was pretty sure that no one back in his home town would miss him. Everyone just pretty much Hated him. But he thought that being the City had been better than being near his Mother.

He began to think back to when he always wandered around the city to get away from his Mother.

_**Flashback **_

_Alphonce wandered around the town seeing different sights. However, he noticed that as he wandered, people kept staring at him._

_Suddenly, he accidentally Bumped into someone causing the person to fall over._

_It was a young man, who looked to be about forty two years old._

_"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The man stood up and glared down at Alphonce. "Ya' little brat!"_

_Alphonce flinched at what the man called him, but quickly apologized._

_"I-I'm S-Sorry sir." Alphonce stuttered. The man stared at Alphonce with a angry look on his face._

_Suddenly Alphonce asked the man a question. "Sir, What would it be like if Paula Cracker had a kid?"_

_Everyone around Alphonce gasped at the name Alphonce mentioned._

_Unbeknownst to Alphonce everyone new about the Paula cracker incident. Because, from where Alphonce came from, The band Gorillaz was a huge band._

_"If Paula had a kid?" The man answered and laughed. "It be a disgrace to the entire town if she had one."_

_Everyone began laughing and pointing at Alphonce because he asked such a question._

_"He'd be a reject who wouldn't deserve to be loved, or to have a family, kid!" One of the other people shouted to Alphonce._

_"Cause you know why kid?" One other person said to Alphonce. "He'd be the son of a whore!"_

_Alphonce just covered his ears and ran off, trying his best to ignore the loud taunts and Mocks from the people around him. Who were laughing and Pointing at him._

_"I'm nothing but a reject." Alphonce said to himself._

**End Of Flashback **_  
_

Alphonce was riding down the lift ans he continued to think back. Once the lift doors opened he was surprised at what he found. It was an under water bedroom.

At first glimpse he thought it was nice, but when he looked at it made him think back to how his Mother treated him.

_'You're Nothing But A Reject!'_ Alphonce heard his Mother's voice yell inside his head. Is that all he would be, a reject?_  
_

**Here's another Chapter I hope you like it Tell me what ya' think and leave me some more Ideas and I'll continue! See ya soon!;)**


End file.
